A l'ombre de la traitrise
by Vorbei
Summary: Alors que Naruto rentre du sauvetage de Gaara,les choses changent à Konoha révélant une nouvelle équipe au centre d'un complot. Ceux qui ne sont pas avec eux périront alors: Quel choix faites vous?
1. Chapter 1

Et voila une nouvelle fic, après avoir fini le mystère j'ai eu une nouvelle idée donc voila mais je vous previens, les éclats de rire ne seront pas au rendez-vous. Enfin, peut-être un peu quand même. 

Disclaimer: Les personnages du grand Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi mais ceux que j'ai inventé, ils le sont! Na moi! Et on me demande la permission si on veut prendre quoi que se soit d'eux na! lol

Petite précision:

Narration  
?-Dialogue  
#pensée#

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaitez bonne lectureXD

**

* * *

**

**A l'ombre de la traîtrise**

_Ceux qui ne sont pas avec eux périront alors: Quel choix faites-vous?_

Chapitre 1 :

Le combat se poursuivait mais Okari restait figé devant cette image.

?- Okari bats-toi !

Elle n'entendait pas son sensei, ni les dernier cris des ninjas qu'y mourraient sous ses coups, elle n'entendait que lui, elle ne voyait que lui. Elle sentait quelque chose de mouillé coulé le long de ses joues, elle se dit, l'espace d'un instant qu'il devait pleuvoir puis se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle le vit s'agenouiller en la regardant, son visage était pâle, l'épée qui le transperçait laissait coulé le sang qui peu à peu vidait son corps. Il lui sourit.

?1- Il… ne faut pas pleurer pour moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait l'air si faible, lui qui l'avait tant aidée à progresser. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Elle lisait une souffrance sans nom dans ses yeux.

?1- Tu sais Okari… je…je t'aime…

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas parler. De toute façon elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle resta à le regarder s'éteindre jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule.

* * *

Elle se releva en sursaut. Depuis cette nuit-la les scène ne faisait que la hanté. Elle se leva et sortit de la tente. La mission avait pourtant bien commencé, une mission d'infiltration. L'Hokage leurs avaient donné un mois et juste à la fin, au tout dernier moment on les avait démasqué. Ils s'étaient battus, elle, Alam, Kyo et Akito, leur sensei. Ils s'étaient battus mais Alam était mort. Aujourd'hui ils rentraient à Konoha. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et pleura en regardant la lune. 

Oka- Moi aussi je t'aime Alam.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain ils reprirent leur route vers Konoha.

Aki- Bon, dès notre arrivé nous irons voir Tsunade-sama pour les formalités et ensuite je propose que nous allions voir la famille d'Alam pour les prévenir nous même.

Kyo- Hein ? Mais c'est pas notre boulot ! Ça me rends triste mais il faut qu'on continue à s'entraîner !

Aki- …

Oka- Moi j'irais, vous n'avez qu'a vous entraînez je vous rejoindrait.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Puis la nuit tomba, Okari tenta de dormir mais son cauchemar revint la hanté. Mais cette fois, son rêve débuta avant qu'Alam ne soit touché. Elle vit son sensei regarder un ninja, il fit un très léger hochement de tête, presque imperceptible. Le ninja s'approcha alors d'Alam. Akito, lui, regarda Alam se faire transpercer, elle voyait qu'il aurait pu arrêter ce ninja. Le ninja qui avait porté le coup fut immédiatement tué par Akito.

Son cauchemar finit, elle se leva.

#C'est impossible, Akito-sensei n'aurait jamais fait ça. J'ai du l'inventé, c'est sûr.#

Elle laissa dériver ses pensées vers Alam. Elle devrait aller voir ses parents, il était déjà difficile pour elle de penser qu'il était mort alors le dire, à des personnes importantes dans la vie d'Alam qui plus es…

Le voyage se termina deux jours plus tard, comme l'avait dit Akito, ils se rendirent tous trois au bureau de l'Hokage pour leur rapport oral. Une fois fait, ils se séparèrent et Okari se rendit à la maison où vivaient les parents d'Alam. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Un homme assez grand lui ouvrit la porte.

?- Okari ! Vous êtes rentré ? Entre, Alam n'est pas là ?

Elle entra sans dire un mot, la mère d'Alam l'accueilli et parti préparer du thé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon.

Père- Alors cette mission ? Alam est encore en train de s'entraîner n'est-ce pas ?

Oka- Pas… pas tout a fait.

Père- Comment ça ?

La voix d'Okari était faible. La mère d'Alam entra, un plateau dans les mains.

Oka- En fait… Alam est… il est… mort…

La mère d'Alam lâcha le plateau et les tasse et la théière se brisèrent, déversant le thé sur le sol. Okari se leva et sorti. Elle couru dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à se retrouver aux portes.

?- Ouais ! Moi aussi un jour je serais Hokage !

Elle se cogna à quelqu'un et tomba, son regard était embué de larmes. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'un ninja ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculé, des yeux blancs, un Hyuga.

Oka- Excusez-moi.

Elle se releva et continua à courir, laissant le petit groupe de ninja. Elle arriva près d'une rivière et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle pleura longtemps et lorsqu'elle partit, le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Encore une nuit, encore ce rêve. Cette fois encore elle vit son sensei hocher de la tête envers un ennemi, une fois encore elle vit Alam se faire tuer et une fois encore elle vit l'ennemi se faire tuer par Akano, une fois encore elle vit l'agonie d'Alam, elle entendit ces dernier mot, elle vit sa mort. Une fois encore elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Ce rêve l'a torturait encore plus depuis qu'elle voyait son sensei commander à un ennemi de tuer Alam. Mais il lui semblait de plus en plus que rien n'était inventé. Mais Akito n'était pas comme ça ! Elle avait confiance en lui, depuis plus de quatre ans qu'elle le connaissait elle avait appris à le connaître, c'était un homme de confiance qui ne ferait pas de mal à un villageois de Konoha…

Un jour passèrent, puis deux, son sensei partit en mission seul et elle et Kyo s'entraînèrent ensemble. Tous deux descendaient de deux familles de ninjas reconnues. Leurs héritages était deux pouvoirs héréditaire. Okari prenait le contrôle d'objet sans vie, elle leur donnait un instinct et un esprit et les faisait combattre pour elle. Quand à Kyo, il avait une double personnalité, la deuxième se réveillait à la vue du sang, son esprit combatif s'en trouvait doublé, et si il était très gravement blessé, cette personnalité prenait totalement le contrôle, on aimait à donner un surnom à sa famille : les furie sanguinaire car lorsque leur deuxième personnalité prenait le dessus, il était dangereux de s'approcher trop près, heureusement elle se fatiguait assez rapidement.

Leurs entraînements pouvaient très vite devenir spectaculaire, d'un côté un golem de pierre et de l'autre un homme aux yeux rouges assoiffé de combat. Une fois le combat fini, ils se séparaient, Okari pris la direction d'un restaurant de ramen, elle aimait y aller de temps à autre. Elle s'approcha du restaurant et fut attiré par le bruit qui en sortait, une voix.

?- Je vous jure Iruka-sensei, n'est-ce pas Neji ?

?1- …

?2- Et Gai-sensei était…

Iruka ? Son professeur a l'académie, ça lui permettrait de lui dire bonjour, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mission. Elle entra et s'approcha du sensei, trois personnes était avec lui. Elle se souvint du visage de l'un deux, il était de la même année. Il était blond et ce nommait Naruto Uzumaki, elle s'en souvenait car il faisait souvent le pitre en classe. Il y avait aussi un gars avec une tenue verte moulante, et enfin, un jeune homme aux yeux blancs.#Je l'ai déjà croisé… ah oui… quand j'ai été annoncé aux parents d'Alam… Hyuga Neji#

Oka- Bonjour Iruka-sensei.

Iru- Okari ! Tu es rentré de mission, elle s'est bien passé ?

Oka- …vous n'êtes pas…

Naru- Hey ! T'étais la fille qui pleurait quand on est revenue de Suna !

Oka- Pardon ?

Neji- On s'est bousculé… tu pleurais.

Oka- Ho, oui…

Iru- …Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Oka- Je pensais que vous seriez au courant Iruka-sensei… La mission a mal finie… Alam…

Iru- (comprenant) Ho d'accord, tu manges avec nous ?

Oka- Et bien…

Iru- C'est moi qui offre.

Oka- Si vous insistez.

Naru- En fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Oka- Okari Suzuki.

Naru- Et bien moi c'est…

Oka- Naruto Uzumaki, on était ensemble à l'académie.

Lee- Et bien moi c'est Rock Lee et lui Neji Hyuga.

Naru- Bon, vu que tu viens d'arriver, je vais devoir recommencer depuis le début pour toi, en fait, on était parti en mission à Suna pour aider le Kazekage et…

Naruto continua son histoire tout en mangeant, Okari eu une pensée pour le porte-monnaie d'Iruka. Puis Lee partit, suivi par Naruto, dépenser autant d'énergie fatigue. Iruka paya et partit à son tour. Okari se retrouva seule avec Neji, à marcher en pleine nuit dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Il la raccompagna chez elle. Okari avait peur, peur de voir cet appartement vide, peur de s'endormir, peur de ce rêve qui la hantait chaque nuit. Non elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

Oka- Tu… tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?

Neji- …pourquoi pas.

#Oka- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait il va se faire des idées après halala#

Ils montèrent au quatrième étage et elle le fit entrer chez elle. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans le petit salon et elle leurs servirent un Gin. Il burent en silence puis elle les resservit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Okari se réveilla avec un mal de tête incroyable, elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle était habillée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla vers la cuisine, quand elle entra, elle s'arrêta net. #Qu'est-ce que Neji fait là ? Ho non, me dit pas que…#

Neji- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné.

Oka- Ho… merci.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Oka- …Neji… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé… hier soir ?

Neji- …Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Oka- Je me rappelle que nous étions dans le salon et que nous buvions en… silence.

Neji- Au bout de quelques verres tu as commencé à… raconter la fin de votre mission, quand Alam…

Oka- …Ho, il ne s'est rien passé à part ça ?

Neji- Tu as pleuré et tu as finalement fini par t'endormir. Il était tard, ou plutôt tôt, je t'ai mise dans ton lit. Je suis resté parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer à cette heure-ci chez moi.

Oka- D'accord, aucun problème.

Neji- Tu devrais en parler, de ce qui c'est passé.

Oka- …

Neji- ça te soulagerait.

Oka- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fait ce rêve chaque nuit, il me hante mais… c'est dernier jours…

Neji- Quoi ?

Oka- …je ne sais pas mais c'est tellement dur de revivre ça !

Ils discutèrent longtemps, puis Neji partit, Okari se prépara et sortit. Son sensei devait être rentré, elle se décida à aller lui parler de son cauchemar et de ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Elle arriva devant son appartement, il vivait seul, voulut cogner mais elle entendit des voix, elle approcha son oreille pour écouter.

?- …discret, cette mission… importante… renverser… Hokage…

?1- …se douter… élèves… Kyo… apte… Alam savait… du le tuer…

Elle recula de quelques pas… elle n'avait entendu que des bribes de mot mais il semblait clair qu'Akito préparaient une conspiration et qu'il avait bien tuer Alam. La porte s'ouvrit alors, faisant sursauté Okari. Une personne sortit rapidement, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était.

Aki- Okari, que fait tu là ?

Oka- Heu…je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles, et j'aimerais aussi savoir quand est-ce que nous reprenons l'entraînement avec vous.

Aki- Merci, et bien pour l'entraînement je viendrais sûrement aujourd'hui… Tu veux entrer ?

Oka- Non merci Akito-sensei, j'ai des choses à faire.

Aki- A cet après-midi…

Elle sortit rapidement, essayant de mettre en ordre toute les informations qu'elle avait pu entendre peu de temps avant. Elle couru, voulu aller voir Kyo. Non, Akito avait parlé de lui, comme quoi il était près, il voulait sûrement l'entrer dans son plan. Alors elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers la demeure des Hyuga.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'ouvrait à Kyo, venu prendre des nouvelles de son sensei.

Okari courait vers la maison des Hyuga quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ralenti l'allure et commença à malaxer son chakra. Elle changea de direction et s'arrêta de courir, puis elle donna vie à une pierre, rapidement, en faisant semblent de reprendre son souffle. Elle lui ordonna d'aller voir qui la suivi, puis Okari marcha, tranquillement et se dirigea vers son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant la porte de chez elle, elle fit mine de chercher ses clés dans ses poches, la petite pierre était la, elle fit tomber ses clés et écouta la pierre lui dire qui la suivait, elle se releva immédiatement, et entra chez elle. Elle s'affala sur son canapé. Trop, ça en faisait trop d'un coup. Alam était mort, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait, trop tard. Akito, en qui elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle complotait, il avait été à l'origine de la mort d'Alam et maintenant, il la soupçonnait. Il ne l'aurait pas suivi s'il ne la soupçonnait pas. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Toc toc

Elle sursauta. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

Aki- Ah Okari !

#Non, il va me tuer comme il a tuer Alam !#

Oka- Heu… nous ne devions pas… nous retrouver cet après midi ?

Aki- Si… tu sais tu ne devrais pas laisser tes golem en vie, tu sais comme c'est dangereux.

Il montra on poing, serré et l'ouvrit, la pierre était cassé. Okari le regarda, un regard plein de terreur. Elle connaissait la force de son sensei, elle savait qu'il pouvait la battre et même la tuer.

Aki- Et bien, détends-toi ! Tu me laisses entrer, il faut qu'on discute.

* * *

Et voila, premier chapitre fini, je n'attends que vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensezXD 


	2. Chapter 2

Devant le nombre incalculable de reviews j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous faire languir et de vous donner enfin le deuxième chapitre! mdr sérieusement, j'espere que ce chapitre il y aura plus de reviews TT **

* * *

**

A l'ombre de la traîtrise

Chapitre 2 :

_Aki- Et bien, détends-toi ! Tu me laisses entrer, il faut qu'on discute._

Okari le laissa passer, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il s'installa sur le canapé et l'invita à faire de même.

Aki- Alors, dis-moi tu vas mieux ? Je sais que la mort d'Alam t'a beaucoup affecté.

Oka- …Je… j'essaye de passer à autre chose…

Aki- Bien. J'espère que tu fais bien attention à toi, ce serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi…

Oka- …Je… je sais me défendre…

Aki- Oui, je sais, mais personne n'est indestructible, surtout contre la moitié d'un village.

Okari resta paralysée par les mots de son sensei, il était en train de dire que la moitié du village faisait partie de la conspiration.

Aki- Enfin, sache que ta présence m'est facilement détectable. On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ?

Oka- …

Akito sourit.

Aki- Et bien tu ne dis rien ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que tu puisses mourir tout de suite… Au fait, on m'a dit que tu avais revue Iruka ? Et aussi un de tes anciens camarades de classe ? Naruto, c'est ça ?

Oka- …

Aki- Apparemment il part en mission rapidement… en ce moment elles sont de plus en plus dangereuses, beaucoup de ninja meurent ces temps-ci. Ho, il faut que j'y aille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sorti. Il se retourna.

Aki- Si tu en parles, ils sont morts, c'est clair ?

Finalement il ferma la porte, laissant Okari terrorisée. Elle était piégée, soit ses amis mourraient, soit Konoha vivrait une guerre civile monumentale. Elle ne pouvait même pas se confier…

Ding dong

Okari sursauta, elle se leva et alla ouvrir, elle fut surprise de trouver Neji devant elle.

Neji- Bonjour.

Oka- …ah heu tu veux entrer ?

Il acquiesça et entra dans le petit appartement, Okari lui servit à boire.

Neji- Tu vas bien ?

Oka- …euh je suis un peu fatiguée là... et toi ?

Neji- Plutôt bien.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Okari était trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et Neji ne savait pas quoi dire. Il l'observait, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Neji- Tu penses à quoi ?

Oka- …Je… je ne peux pas t'en parler…

Neji- Ho, une nouvelle mission ?

Oka- N… Oui, c'est ça.

Elle avait failli tout lui révéler, il en serait mort… Non, pour le protéger… pour tous les protéger elle ne devait plus leurs parler, sinon elle le dirait un jour où l'autre… quitte à ce qu'ils la détestent, au moins ils seraient en vie…

Elle se leva brusquement.

Oka- Excuse-moi Neji, mais j'ai des choses à faire, tu pourrais me laisser ?

Neji- …Oui je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Neji- Ce soir on se retrouve chez Ichikaru avec Naruto, Lee et tous les autres, tu viens ?

Oka- … Désolé en ce moment j'ai vraiment trop de choses à faire.

Neji- Ho, d'accord, une autre fois alors…

Elle se força à sourire et ferma la porte, Okari se retourna et s'y appuya.

Oka- Je ne pense pas…

De petites larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, elles roulèrent le long de ses joues pour finalement tomber à terre et former peu à peu une petite flaque. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de pleurer, elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Okari inspira un grand coup, puis elle regarda la rue, un couple et leur enfant se promenait tranquillement, la petite fille courait devant eux, puis s'arrêtait pour les attendre. Okari fuya ce moment heureux qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, elle observa les autres personnes présentes, une femme qui courait, elle avait l'air de pleurer, un homme sur un banc et…

#Oka- Ho non, on me surveille maintenant, je suis piégé…#

Elle referma immédiatement la fenêtre et s'en éloigna. L'angoisse monta peu à peu en elle, faisant les cents pas en réfléchissant. Okari était coincée, sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se mit à trembler et elle marcha de plus en plus rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta, la faim lui tenaillait le ventre, elle se prépara un repas et mangea rapidement. Elle déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et s'assit en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Okari sursauta alors que le bruit de la sonnette se faisait entendre. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea, méfiante, vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et leva sa main tremblante vers la poignée, qu'elle tourna pour finalement ouvrir la porte et découvrir...

Oka- …Kyo ?

Kyo- Bah oui, on doit s'entraîner, t'as oublié ?

Oka- …ah oui pardon… entre je vais me préparer, je reviens dans deux secondes et demi.

Kyo entra et referma la porte alors qu'Okari se dépêchait de se préparer. Puis ils partirent ensemble vers l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, là-bas ils retrouvèrent…

Kyo- Akito-sensei ! Je suis venu vous voir chez vous ce matin mais vous n'y étiez pas.

Aki- J'avais quelques petites choses à régler.

Il sourit en regardant Okari.

Aki- Et si vous me montriez les progrès que vous avez fait en mon absence ?

Kyo- Vous allez voir ! On s'est entraîné tous les jours ! Tu viens Okari ?

Oka- …oui, oui.

Et le combat débuta, Okari forma des signes afin de donner la vie au rocher près d'elle. Celui-ci pris une forme humaine et s'avança vers Kyo, qui dégaina son sabre accroché à son dos. Il fonça vers la créature. Okari restait à l'écart et regardait le combat se dérouler. Akito s'approcha d'elle.

Aki- C'est bien, tu es restée sage.

Oka- …Que comptez-vous faire à Kyo ?

Aki- Kyo ? Et bien il va nous aider bien sûr !

Oka- …il ne voudra pas…

Aki- Bien sur qu'il voudra, Kyo me croira, moi, tu le sais très bien.

Oka- …

Aki- De toute façon je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lui cacher nos motivations.

Oka- …Vous insinuez que…

Aki- Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme. Kyo n'est pas si gentil qu'il le parait, tu l'aurais su si tu avais passé plus de temps avec lui.

Okari regarda Kyo combattre, Akito avait raison, au fond elle avait passée plus de temps avec Alam et pas assez avec lui. Elle baissa la tête et ne vit pas Kyo exploser son golem et s'approché d'elle.

Kyo- Okari ! Tu rêves ?

Elle sursauta puis sourit.

Oka- Désolé… et si on allait manger quelque chose tous les deux après ?

Aki- Désolé mais je dois parlez à Kyo ce soir.

Il glissa un trop tard à l'oreille d'Okari avant de poursuivre.

Aki- C'est très important et plutôt confidentiel donc j'ai prévu de t'inviter chez moi.

Puis l'entraînement repris, une fois terminé, ils se séparèrent et Okari se laissa porter par ses pas en se perdant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas cette grande bâtisse, ce jeune homme lui faisant signe, ce même jeune homme l'appeler pour finir par courir derrière elle. Il l'arrêta et elle le regarda, surprise. Ses grands yeux blancs l'interrogèrent.

Oka- …excuse-moi Neji, je ne t'avais pas vu…

Neji- J'avais cru comprendre. Tu vas bien ?

Oka- …c'est un peu compliqué.

Neji- Comment ça ?

Oka- …Comme je… j'ai beaucoup de travail et ça me fatigue, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle amorça un pas mais Neji la retint du bras.

Neji- Tu m'évites ?

Oka- …

Okari le regarda dans les yeux, elle était triste, et il le lisait dans son regard. Elle devait couper les ponts…

Neji- Pourquoi ?

Oka- …parce que… je n'aime pas être avec toi tout simplement.

Et elle partit calmement, sans un mot de plus, mais avec de nouvelles larmes. Larmes qui voulurent couler des yeux blancs de Neji, mais qui furent repoussées. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans une ruelle, puis il retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Okari s'était arrêté dans la ruelle, elle s'était adossé à un mur et pleurait. Encore et toujours pleurer…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, chez Akito :

Kyo- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… et nous sommes beaucoup ?

Aki- Ce « nous » veut-il dire que tu acceptes ?

Kyo- Bien sûr ! Et Okari ?

Aki- …c'est un peu différent avec elle, mais crois-moi, elle sera utile.

* * *

voili voilou  
Et s'il vous plaît! des revieeeeews!lol


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Un nouveau chapitre... et peut-être le dernier enfin vous aurez plus ample explication a la fin du chapitre

**RAR**:

**ShadowBack**:C'est vrai que Neji voit très vite les sentiments des autres... enfin on verra ça. Je pensais que c'étais clair, Akito n'as pas de bonnes intentions mdr

**A l'ombre de la traîtrise**

Chapitre 3 :

Un mois était passé. Okari n'avait revue ni Neji, ni Naruto, ni même Iruka. Elle ne les avait même pas croisé les rares fois où elle sortait de chez elle. Depuis deux semaines elle ne s'entraînait plus avec Kyo ni Akito. Son cauchemar ne la hantait quasiment plus, de rares fois elle vivait encore cette scène qu'elle avait tant voulu oublier, elle dormait presque sereinement, presque.

Ce matin-là elle se leva sous les coups de 11h00, elle se lava puis ouvrit le frigo, elle le referma.

Oka- Il faut que j'aille faire les courses… j'en profiterai pour m'entraîner un peu.

Elle rangea un peu son appartement et finit par se diriger vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit.

?- Ah Okari !

Oka- …Naruto ?

Naru- Ben oui ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu et comme on s'est donné rendez-vous chez Ichikaru pour manger, je me suis dit que j'allais t'inviter.

Oka- …euh… j'ai pas très faim…

Brooooooo

Naru- Bien sûr, allez viens !

Il lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, Okari se figea devant Neji. Il tenait une fille coiffée de deux macarons par la taille. Elle se retourna vers Naruto sans même dire bonjour.

Oka- Désolé mais je peux vraiment pas rester.

Elle voulut sortir mais à ce moment, deux personnes entrèrent, il s'agissait des parents d'Alam.

Oka- …

Père- Ah Okari, bonjour.

Mère- ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu… tu n'es même pas venu aux obsèques d'Alam.

Oka- … Non, désolé je… je suis vraiment très occupé.

Père- Vraiment ? Pourtant nous avons été voir Hokage-sama car nous étions inquiet pour toi et elle nous a dit que tu n'avais fait aucune mission depuis plus d'un mois.

Oka- euh… c'est que…

Mère- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne t'en voulons pas de ne pas être venu, ça a du être dure pour toi aussi.

Oka- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en un mois… trop de chose…

Mère- Tu devrais sortir plus, tu es toute pâle.

Naru- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On s'occupe d'elle !

Oka- …désoler Naruto, mais non. Je n'ai pas de missions mais ça n'empêche que j'ai des choses à faire !

Elle sortit sur ses mots, elle voulut rentrer chez elle mais se souvint qu'elle devait faire des courses. Elle fut arrêtée par un bras qui l'agrippait, avant même de se retourner elle dit :

Oka- Naruto, n'insiste pas.

?- Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto.

Okari se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle vit de magnifiques yeux blancs.

Neji- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Oka- Rien, rien du tout. Lâches moi s'il te plaît.

Neji- Rien ! Tu fuis tout le monde ! On ne te voie plus et tu dis que tu es occupée ! A quoi ! Glander dans ton appart' !

Oka- Neji lâche-moi.

Neji- Non ! Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui t'arrive !

Oka- Mais rien, rien ! Je suis occupé c'est logique que vous ne me voyez pas !

Neji- Et pourquoi Hokage-sama ne sait pas à quoi tu es occupée !

Oka- Mais parce que ça ne concerne que moi !

Neji- Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil ! Et tu t'enfermes chez toi ! C'est ton rêve !

Oka- Mais non ! NON !

Neji- Mais c'est quoi alors !

Oka- Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir ça !

Neji- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Oka- Arrête ! Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il en va de vos vies !

Neji parut décontenancé, il desserra son étreinte.

Neji- Comment ça, nos vies ?

Oka- …j'en ai déjà trop dit…

Elle libéra son bras et commença à partir.

Neji- Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas !

Okari se retourna.

Oka- Ne cherchez pas à me revoir si vous voulez survivre… et si tu veux sauver ton couple.

Elle regarda la fille derrière Neji et partit, il regarda Tenten et se retourna, mais Okari était déjà partit.

Ten- C'est qui cette fille ?

Neji- Une fille.

Ten- Une fille ! Et tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour toutes les filles ?

Neji- Non, seulement pour elle.

Ten- …seulement… et moi ? Je suis quoi ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tenten.

Neji- …Tu es… tu es ma coéquipière.

Tenten s'enfuit en pleurant alors que Neji partait vers un appartement.

Okari s'enferma chez elle. Tant pis pour les courses, de toute façon elle pouvait tenir sans manger.

?- Alors on ne sait pas tenir sa langue ?

Elle se figea et se retourna lentement pour découvrir son sensei.

Aki- Tu savais qu'on te surveillait pourtant, non ?

Oka- Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure que je ne les reverrais plus alors ne les tués pas !

Aki- Hahaha je les tuerais si ils découvrent tout et qu'ils ne veulent pas nous aider, mais j'avoue qu'un Hyuga de plus ne serait pas un de trop…

Oka- …un de plus ?

Aki- Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais pas qu'on aurait commencé toutes cette histoire sans l'appuie de certaines personnes haut placé ? Elles nous sont bien utiles d'ailleurs… Enfin, en attendent toi aussi tu vas nous être utile.

Oka- …Moi ?

Aki- Bien sur ! Tu ne pensais pas que nous allions te laisser ne rien faire alors que ton pouvoir est plus qu'intéressant.

Oka- …et j'imagine que si je n'acceptes pas…

Aki- tu les mettras en danger, oui. C'est bien tu es perspicace.

Oka- …Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Aki- Je te le dirais plus tard, je te laisse te reposer.

Il sortit laissant Okari qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Akito tomba nez à nez avec Neji.

Aki- Ho ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Okari.

Neji- …si, elle est là ?

Aki- À vrai dire je voudrais qu'elle se repose car nous allons partir en mission.

Neji- Vous êtes son sensei ?

Aki- Oui.

Neji- …vous ne la trouvez pas bizarre ces temps ci ?

Aki- …et bien non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

Neji- …pour rien, merci au revoir.

Il partit suivit d'Akito, il s'assit sur un banc en face de l'entrée du bâtiment et regarda Akito s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait plus Okari… et son sensei ne voyait pas ces changements alors qu'il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui… Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit que leurs vies étaient menacées ? Tous ça devait cacher quelque chose… Il regarda autours de lui. Il vit un homme et son chien, une petite fille qui jouait, sa mère non loin, la surveillant tout en discutant avec quelques voisines. L'homme finit par s'asseoir à côté de Neji et prit un journal, laissant le chien gambadé.

Il finit par se lever et par partir. Dans l'immeuble d'en face, dans un des appartement, une jeune fille tomba à terre, inconsciente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quel suspense, n'est-ce pas? Etant donné que je n'ai qu'une seule review à chaque chapitre et que je commence à desesperer, le prochain chapitre arrivera quand j'aurais... disons 3 reviews, c'est pas énorme mais ce serait déjà bien, si j'en ai plus ça serait parfait lol  
je vous laisse en esperant posté le chapitre suivant  
P.S: **ShadowBack** si tu veux la suite je pourrais te l'envoyer à toi


End file.
